Can you keep a Secret?
by Spunky Violet
Summary: Piper is a girl with a secret. When new girl Rose moves in, how will Piper react when she can't hear her? And what the heck is Rose hiding? It's our first story. so PLEASE : R&R :
1. Paranormal Piper

Hello : ) I'm Violet, and I'm Abby, and this is our first story. We really hope you'll enjoy it and continue reading it as we update it. Abby has computer issues (they really don't like her) so we'll try making things work. We're both super excited and yeah. I don't know what to say. Ummm disclaimer I don't own Twilight (I mention it) and that's it for now. Based off our crazy minds. Bye for now xD  
>Chapter 1: Paranormal Piper<p>Reading minds sucks.<p>

_Big time._ The thoughts some of these idiots around me have. It's disgusting what they think about. They probably don't even realize the power I have. They don't understand. It's the same everyday. _Does he like me? Um, I don't really know the answer… I'm going to kill that girl! _This is crazy. I wish they would all stop thinking. My only escape is when I sleep. That's why I like the dark. It consumes all thoughts and it can swallow you whole, never giving away your secrets to minds that don't want to listen. If only this was a perfect world. And before you jump to conclusions I am NOT related in any way, shape, or form to Edward Cullen from that Twilight series or whatever it is. I'm slightly offended you thought I was.

I guess I should describe what I look like and all. I'm kinda tallish at 5'5" with choppy medium length brown hair, streaked with blue. Pale-ish skin splattered with freckles. Extreme love for chocolate chip cookies, apples and the color midnight blue. Ummm I'm always wearing converse or combat boots, and I don't smile. Or talk much unless absolutely necessary. I was born with the mind reading ability, being able to talk at the age of 5 months. You can imagine my mom's face when my first words were "Well what the hell!" Oh, my eyes? Well this is where it gets weird. My eyes are the most solid blue you will ever see, framed with hints of gray. I don't need to eat to survive. I just need water. Good ol' H2O. My parents divorced before I was born. My father's an a-hole and I don't want to talk about it right now.

So, on with the story. Our town, right near Seattle, has had this new buzz to it. Still annoying. Rose, the new girl, the only interesting thing in this small town is coming to school today. My usual dose of music was not able to penetrate the thoughts of every person in town. A new girl moving in? Whoop-de-freaking-doo. More noise for me! So I get to school and everyone is thinking about her, and I mean everyone. I can still see images of her in the guys' heads. Not fun to see, I'll tell you that. The only problemento? _I can't hear her._ At all. It's like she's not even there. Maybe her mind has left her. Heh. And try as I might, not a sound, not a whisper. No sign of life.

Mrs. Grape, my homeroom teacher, introduces her but I'm not even paying any attention. All my focus is on the girl, hoping to catch on to a whisper. Maybe if I stare at her, I'll be able to penetrate her thoughts…


	2. Rockin' Rose

**Hello Fanfiction people : ) It's Violet here with Chapter 2. Hopefully people are actually reading this and we can get some reviews pleeeeease? That'd be awesome : ) So party people let's get this show on the road. Abby wrote this chapter. I think it's amazing. And if my last chapter completely stunk, sorry I'll get better. :) **

_Chapter 2: Rockin' Rose_

_Why the hell is this freaky chick staring at me! _I may be the new girl but I thought even in this god-awful town the people here would at least have the decency not to stare so openly, But NO. I'm used to this from guys. They seem to find my awkward height attractive, my mid- back sandy blonde hair "sexy" (excuse me while I vomit.), and my natural tan stunning. But my eyes are a striking green. My eyes are the only thing sometimes that can intimidate people. They look almost unnatural according to some of the whispers I've heard. _Well it's not like their wrong. _But I'll explain that later.

Back to my present situation.

Mrs. Grape, my homeroom teacher, is introducing me and this creeper of a girl is sitting in the back just staring. I mean she has freaking blue in her hair. Who does that! But the more I stare back I realize she's not looking at me, but more like she's trying to see through me. Like she's trying to find something.

She couldn't possibly know. It's impossible.

Isn't it? By the way she's staring at me, maybe it is.

Wouldn't you think being able to move things with your mind would be fun and exciting? Well it's not. It's a secret you can never tell; a burden never to be explained. Try never being able to tell anyone the truth about you; formulating lie after lie trying to bury it away so it can't find you. But it does. It always finds you. The only person who can know the myths that have become my reality is me. No real friends: but plenty of enemies. No real life: only a mixture of lies.

It controls my life. It consumes my mind and body. I constantly must try not to let my power become known. The only place I've ever felt safe from this looming threat to destroy my life is in the water. Not a pool or a bath, but the cool depths of an ocean or lake. The water rushes over me and I release all my energy into the pulling tides. Nothing but water. Nothing to see, nothing to say, nothing to worry about. Anyone can move water with a swipe of their hand so I have no need to monitor my minds' movement. The overwhelming sensation of the water engulfing my body takes me to a new place; one where I don't have a secret which threatens to drown me in the world I know. I've been handcuffed to a burden which can pull me under at any time. And if I go under…I don't think I'll come back up.

Does she know? I'll keep my distance and pray she doesn't.

Just as I devise the great scheme to avoid this freak, Mrs. Grapes snaps me back into reality and foils my plans. "You can go sit next to Piper in the back."


	3. Chapter 3: Paranormal Piper

**Hey hey hey :) what up fanfiction? Here's chapter 3. Reviews would be nice. I hope this chapter (My chapter not Abby's) is better than my first. Abby's next Chapter should be up in a few days. So read on and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Paranormal Piper**

"You can go sit next to Piper in the back." Hah sucks to be that ki- WAIT WHAT! What the HELL! I already feel a bit out of whack for not being able to read this _new_ girl. But now I get to enjoy her silent presence too! Ugh. I hate her already. Someone kill me now.

So, here that girl, _Rose,_ comes. Here to mock me with her silence. Don't get me wrong, it's nice not having to hear her, but it feels weird.

Sometimes I just can't believe the thoughts people can have. The guys in my class have been known to be disgusting sexist pigs, but this is a new low even for them. They are literally trying to undress her with their eyes and it's taking all my power not to retch all over my desk. I

"Piper," Mrs. Grape calls in her high, irritating voice, "Could you share your books with Rose until hers come in within the next month?" Her question sounds more like a command.

"Course I can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to."Ha. Take that crazy teacher!

"Piper, might I remind you," she says through clenched teeth, "That you've already had 12 detentions in the past week? One more and you get suspended. So I suggest you shut it and deal with it. Or get out of my classroom." Well, glad to know I can still push her buttons.

I get up to leave when she calls out.

"You know what Piper, I changed my mind. Your staying here. I'm not letting you leave. Sit down and deal with it. Now, would everyone please turn to page…." Anddddd I've zoned out. Oh here comes the new girl. Hurray.

IT sits down next to me with a blank look on her face, almost identical to the one I wear almost daily. I open my book and IT leans toward me to try to read over my shoulder. Might as well introduce myself; there's something different about her that I can't put my finger on, besides the whole mind blankness. Maybe if she talks to me I might be able to hear a whisper of her thoughts. I put my book down.

"Hey. I'm Piper." I say it kinda half-heartedly but enough for her to think I'm nice.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She says it like I do. Crap. Nada. No whispers just the thoughts the normal drone of sounds coming from my classmates. Here come the headaches. _Deep breathes Piper; only 15 more hours until midnight. Then you can go to the lake_. I'm so lost in thought that I'm barely paying attention to Rose until something catches my eye. Did my book just move? On it's own? It's a pretty heavy book so I don't see how anything could have pulled or pushed it. I must be losing my mind. _Deep breathes Piper, deep breathes… _The bell rings, so I gather up my books and head onward to my next class. Time for band!


	4. Chapter 4: Rockin' Rose

I'm on a role today :) Posting like crazy. I'm just hoping people are actually reading this…. SO PLEASE REVIEW :D

Chapter 4: Rockin' Rose

So Mrs. Grape decided to pair me up with the creepy girl who has a weird name. Piper. And she obviously wasn't thrilled to work with me either because she put up a fight with the teacher. Apparently she gets in trouble. A lot.

Sitting down next to her, an awkward silence settled unpleasantly over the already tense atmosphere. Finally, almost hesitantly, she speaks.

"Hey. I'm Piper." She said it almost half-heartedly, as if she was testing me. I answered in the same experimental tone she used and introduced myself. And that's when things started to go wrong.

I was just minding my own business in the back, next to Piper, when I heard snickering from the boys in front of us. They both turned simultaneously to look at me and I met their gaze with an unwavering glare. They quivered slightly before turning around. Ha, I'm awesome like that. But then there were more muffled laughs. Apparently I had something on my face or something, because they whispered something to the guys ahead of them, and then they said something to the next row of kids, and so on. In a matter of minutes I had the whole class turned to get a quick look at the "new kid". Each time someone new looked at me, I got angrier and angrier. By the time the bell's about to ring, I'm seething, no longer paying attention to the reading I have to do. And let me tell you, I'm not the kind of person you'd want to get mad.

To try and curb my rising fury, I focused all my attention on the reading in front of me. But when you're me, too much focus on one thing can cause problems. Big problems.

The book slides to the edge of the table. Just like that.

HOW COULD I HAVE SLIPPED UP LIKE THAT! Piper already was acting suspicious of me, and I of her, but now I've moved the book on her desk. It's as if I'm just trying to encourage her suspicions! Piper is eyeing the book, but she's wearing a mask. I can't tell what she's thinking but I can only assume it's not good. But it doesn't look like she's connected any of this to me… yet. I've managed to get paired up with the freak Piper, who seemed suspicious of me from the moment I walked into this class and is pretty shady herself, plus I've already managed to expose my power because my temper flared up.

Great first hour of school, aye? The bell rings, and I see Piper gather her books, and get up to leave. But when I look up something catches my eye. Around her neck is a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like an anchor, with what looks like a sapphire in the center of it. The scary thing is, it looks almost identical to mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Paranormal Piper

**Hey :) So basically I've been obsessing with the song A Thousand years by Christina Perri and Lucy by Skillet. You should listen to them. And that's all for my randomness. PLEASE, rate and review. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 5: Paranormal Piper**

She's a freak like me. Rose, that is. I don't know why, or how I know this, but I feel like I've known her, met her somewhere before. It's creeping me out. Maybe it's because she had an anxiety attack this morning and very soon after, my book moved… I don't know how or why, or even if she had something to do with it. But my gut tells me she did.

I stroll into the band room, ready to lose myself in the music when SHE walks in. Blonde hair and all. But I notice something I didn't notice before. Her necklace is an anchor with an aquamarine gemstone in the center. _Funny, it looks like mine_. I'm going to choose to shrug that off for now. She's in band with me. Great. This day just gets better and better.

I play flute, and the only girl that actually talks to me, is Adele, a trumpet player. She gets made fun of for talking to me, but she doesn't seem to mindy She'll even eat lunch with me some days, when I'm not hiding out outside. I'd almost consider her a friend. Almost, seeing as I can't have friends because I'm bound to my "gift". Even friends thoughts aren't pure and nice.

But back to Rose. She play's saxophone, and even I have to admit she's got potential. It sucked though, the entire band period this one trumpet in particular had some pretty vivid thoughts. I always knew this kid was a creeper but this is a new round of thoughts. I didn't realize they could get even more disturbing. I have the chills now. But hey, not my problem. No guy ever thinks of me like that, and I'm perfectly okay with that.

Now that our band teacher is listening to Rose play, I can really get a good look at this girl. We have the same barely noticeable metallic hints in our eyes, mine gray and hers gold. Her eyes are bright green though and mine are blue. Our hair is different colors, but it has some curls to it. And we both are somewhat tall. Odd. At first glance, she looks like a complete stranger, but there's something about her… I swear she's too familiar to not have met her before. And that necklace has me racking my brain for anyway I could've known this girl.

~TIME LAPSE TO MIDNIGHT THAT EVENING~

I walk slowly, with caution, down to my lake, to clear my head. I step into the cool water and let the night sky drown me, swallow me whole. The stars reflect off the lake, sparkling like diamonds. I'm in my own world. Thankfully by the end of the day everyone was done marveling over this girl. Maybe I should get to know her. But how? I'm not exactly the "friendly" type. I don't do well with meeting new people. All I know is there's definitely something about her. Something off. I stare up to the moon and whisper for an answer to come. A shooting star passes by, and then I hear a rustling coming from the bushes I had to walk through. Someone's coming….


End file.
